


Winter Winds

by yuubalu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuubalu/pseuds/yuubalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shishido really hates winter, but Choutarou makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Winds

If there was one thing Shishido Ryou really hated, it was winter. He hated the cold, hated getting wet, and hated that he had no choice but to layer up if he didn't want either of those things. He also hated that the rest of the Hyotei team didn't seem to share his lack of enthusiasm for the weather. Even Hiyoshi, usually stern-faced and grumpy with their captain, was swept up in Atobe's insistence that winter was Hyotei's season, and that they should make the most of it. He wasn't sure how this entire situation had led to him being assigned 'Christmas shopper' for the team, but there was one thing he was certain of; he was very, very angry.

"Shishido-san, are you okay?"

Shishido didn't even need to glance over to know that Choutarou's brows were furrowed in concern, the taller teen practically bouncing on his heels in his need to make sure he was alright. The brunet sighed, tugging the beanie he'd worn instead of his usual cap further over his ears.

"It's nothing, Choutarou. Let's just hurry up and finish getting everything on this stupid list of Atobe's, okay?"

Choutarou nodded enthusiastically, and Shishido allowed himself a small smile as he huddled further into his scarf. Despite his layers, the cold was still seeping through, seemingly into his bones. He was willing to bet that things might have been a little better if he'd remembered to bring gloves, but he doubted they'd keep his hand any warmer than the pockets of his coat.

Much to Shishido's annoyance, it took longer than expected for them to finish their shopping, until he was certain that his eyebrows had frozen into a permanent scowl. Choutarou had refused to let him carry any of the bags, and the brunet was too grateful that he got to keep his hands in his pockets to question his reasoning. When the taller teen announced that they were finally done, he almost had to run to catch up as Shishido made a beeline for the nearest train station.

"Are you sure you're okay, Shishido-san?"

Choutarou didn't even seem to be bothered by the cold, and Shishido grumbled to himself as he hunched his shoulders further. The platform offered little shelter from the wind that had picked up the moment they had stopped walking, and Shishido knew that his ears were probably already red from the chill despite his hat.

"I'm fine, Choutarou. Stop asking." He winced the moment the words were out of his mouth, because he'd snapped without meaning to. Choutarou looked like someone had kicked his puppy, and Shishido felt even worse. "Sorry."

"No. No, don't apologise, Shishido-san! I should stop bothering you, it's my fault."

Shishido sighed. "No, it's my fault for being grumpy." He ignored the quiet 'you're not grumpy at all, Shishido-san' he received in response. "I just really hate the cold."

The taller teen stared at him blankly for several seconds, and then he was moving before Shishido even knew what he was doing.

"Shishido-san, you should have said something."

For one long, awkward moment, Shishido wasn't certain if he wanted Choutarou to stop hugging him, not because he kind of liked it and it _was_ warm, but because he was certain that his cheeks were embarrassingly red. But then he pulled his hands from their shelter and pushed at the taller teen's chest. "Stop, Chou. That's lame." Choutarou stepped back almost reluctantly, but Shishido didn't fail to notice that his cheeks were also slightly pink.

"S-sorry, Shishido-san."

The brunet shrugged, not trusting himself to speak, and made to put his hands back into his pockets. Only one hand made it, however. Choutarou had moved to stand beside him instead of in front of him, and his awkward shuffling on the spot made Shishido pause. He opened his mouth to ask what was bothering him, but then he felt the other teen's fingers brush his palm, and his jaw snapped shut with an audible click. He didn't stop Choutarou from winding their fingers together though, grateful for the warmth his larger hand provided.

"I-I can at least keep some part of you warm, Shishido-san."

Shishido refused to admit that both Choutarou's actions and his little stutter made his cheeks flush. It was just the wind, which was still making his skin colour from the cold. He definitely refused to admit that Choutarou's touch made _all_ of him feel warmer, not just his face.


End file.
